The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fuchsia plant, botanically known as Fuchsiaxc3x97hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Kiewidivxe2x80x99.
The new Fuchsia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Venhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Fuchsia cultivars with compact plant habit and numerous attractive flowers.
The new Fuchsia originated from a cross made by the Inventor of two proprietary selections of Fuchsiaxc3x97hybrida, not patented. The cultivar xe2x80x98Kiewidivxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Venhuizen, The Netherlands. Plants of the new Fuchsia differ from plants of the parent selections primarily in flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new Fuchsia by terminal cuttings taken at Venhuizen, The Netherlands, since 1997 has shown that the unique features of this new Fuchsia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Kiewidivxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Kiewidivxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Kiewidivxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Numerous red and white bi-colored flowers.
2. Upright plant habit.
3. Freely branching growth habit.